


Sherlollipops - Under the Stars and in the Grass

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [151]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: How about number 6 - things you said under the stars and in the grass. Sherlolly, of course. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Under the Stars and in the Grass

“Do you think we lost them?”

The question was asked quietly, a soft whisper against his ear, and Sherlock had to fight down a sudden urge to turn and kiss her.

Now was the not the time, and hiding in the tall grass under the starry sky wasn’t the place - not when there was a criminal gang hunting for them, prepared to kill them on sight.

Then again, maybe that did make it the perfect time after all; what if Lestrade and his officers didn’t make it in time? What if this night ended with his and Molly’s deaths, and he’d never taken the opportunity to feel her lips on his?

He’d let so many other chances with her slip through his fingers; not this time.

He turned his head, her face barely visible even to his night-adjusted eyes. “Molly,” he said in a low murmur, reaching out and cradling the back of her head in his hand.

“What is it?” she asked, her breath a quiet exhalation against his lips.

Sherlock leaned closer, then closer still. Just as his mouth was about to cover hers, there was the sound of shouting voices, running feet, and gunshots. He automatically covere Molly’s head with his arms and pressed them both flat to the ground.

When silence fell again, he cautiously rolled away from her, motioning for her to stay down until he’d confirmed that the right side had come out the victors. When he heard Lestrade shouting for them he gave a harsh exhale of relief, then pulled Molly up to her feet, anxiously patting her down for any signs of injury.

“I’m fine, Sherlock, just a little out of breath,” she said, swatting his hands away as Lestrade and a group of kevlar-wearing officers came rushing up to them. He insisted they both get checked over by the EMTs, and soon they were sitting side by side on a collapsed gurney, orange shock blankets around their shoulders and cups of truly awful coffee in their hands. The surviving members of the gang were being treated for their injuries and the dead were being trundled off to the St. Barts morgue to be processed.

“So,” Molly said after a few minutes had passed in silence between them. “What was all that about?”

“Another successful takedown by the Met, what else?” he snarked, shifting uncomfortably and wondering when John and Mary would arrive to take them to their respective homes.

“No, not that, not the operation,” Molly corrected him. “You know what I’m talking about, Sherlock. Don’t play coy with me.”

“I was going to kiss you,” he replied, after a quick internal debate as to whether or not he should make something up. Something more innocuous, like wanting to make sure they weren’t overheard. Something Molly would undoubtedly call him out about. So why bother, when they both knew he’d eventually tell her the truth? She had that effect on him these days.

“Oh,” she said. Just that, nothing else.

“What? Aren’t you going to ask me why?”

She shrugged, took a sip of her coffee, made a face, and leaned over to set it on the ground by her feet. “You thought we were going to die, and you know I’ve always wanted to kiss you, so you figured you’d give me a sort of dying wish.”

He stared at her, then shook his head. “Unbelievable,” he said flatly.

“What?” she asked, sounding defensive.

“That you could take the facts of the situation and get them so utterly wrong.”

Stung, she shot back with, “Well, sorry, but we can’t all be geniuses. Why don’t you tell me what it was, then? Since you’re so intent on being clever and all.”

“I didn’t want to die without knowing what it was like to kiss you.” There, he’d said it. The only question was, what would she do about it, now that she had the facts straight?

“Oh,” she said, a surprised exhalation this time. “That’s, um…you did? You do? I mean, not that you want to die, but you wanted to kiss me?”

“Still do,” he confessed, then deliberately set his coffee cup on the gurney and turned to face her. “So the only question that remains is, do you want me to?”

“Oh God, yes,” she replied fervently, and then they were wrapped in one another’s arms, his mouth slanted over hers and everything around them fading into insignificance.

“A-HEM.” The sound of a very loud, very exaggerated throat-clearing brought them back to the moment; blinking and pulling apart, Molly flushing a bit, Sherlock sighed and looked up at Lestrade. Who was gazing down at the pair of them with a definite twinkle in his eyes. “John Watson’s here to pick you two up. Shall I tell him to wait a bit, or d’you think you can hold off on the shagging till you get back to Baker Street?”

Molly gave an embarrassed giggle; Sherlock lifted his chin and looked down his nose at the grinning idiot standing over them before offering Molly his hand and shrugging off his blanket. “Come on, Molly, Lestrade clearly needs to finish up here and go home since his sense of humor is starting to suffer from his lack of sleep.”

He offered Molly his arm and walked her toward the cluster of vehicles a few yards away. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lestrade called after them, still grinning like an idiot. “And if you need any pointers, you have my mobile number!”

Sherlock refused to dignify either of those comments with a response, although he could feel Molly shaking with laughter. He tucked her under his arm, knowing that John would have just as much to say as Lestrade at the sight, but refused to let her go.

If he had his way, he’d never let her go again.


End file.
